1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control method for a robot system when an abnormality in a working unit that performs predetermined work is detected, and a robot system including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An articulated robot supplies a workpiece, and a working unit automatically performs predetermined work on the supplied workpiece. Generally, in such a case, if an abnormality occurs in the work performed by the working unit, the entire system is stopped, and a worker performs recovery work of the system. In the recovery work of the system, for example, the worker solves the occurring abnormality, then returns the system to an initial state thereof, and restarts the system. This requires enormous time. Hence, up to now, a robot system (robot apparatus) capable of recovery in a short time from abnormality occurrence has been desired.
Under the circumstances, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H07-164285 proposes a robot apparatus. In the robot apparatus, an operation of an articulated robot at the time of abnormality occurrence is stored, and the articulated robot is restarted from the stored operation after the worker solves the abnormality, whereby the recovery time is shortened.
Unfortunately, in the robot apparatus proposed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H07-164285, when the entire apparatus is stopped based on abnormality detection, the articulated robot may be an obstacle to a working unit in which the abnormality occurs, depending on the stopped position of the articulated robot, and the abnormality may be difficult to solve. Further, in this case, an abnormality solving process is performed by moving the articulated robot using a teaching pendant. Hence, after the abnormality is solved, the articulated robot needs to be returned to an operation started position, and the recovery time increases.